Citate Di Ravello
Citate Di Ravello is a city in Just Cause 3. Description It's the capital city of Medici and is home to General Di Ravello's palace, that overlooks the coast. Several mission cut-scenes take place in its courtyard. Other features to the city include its towering skyscrapers as well as its vast beaches. The city is the economic heart of Medici and the largest city in the country. It is unknown what the city was named before the rein of Di Ravello. According to the Rebel drop map: "An ancient seaside village persists as a small neighborhood in the city Di Ravello built as a testimony to his power. The greatest skyscraper in Medici anchors the expensive downtown district and the General's opulent palace crowns the ruins of an old Medician fortress from a bygone era." The city resembles Monaco and Monte Carlo. Points of interest *A pair of skyscrapers similar to the Panau Falls Casino, which is made up of two towers, with an overpass connecting the two close to the top. Like the Panau Falls Casino, it is about 210 m high (based on parachute). *Sebastiano Di Ravello's house. This is the palace on the old fortress. According to the paper map that comes with the disk version, this building was only recently finished. Unless the player has finished the game, the Black Hand will be guarding the area. There are the standard variants, and rarely, ghost versions, and one Titan wielding a mini-gun. *Mugello HQ, directly east of Di Ravellos house (very useful for finding fast vehicles). HQ.]] *Old town. This is the area east of Di Ravellos house. *There are a few easter eggs here. See the Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3 article for full info. **Two women wearing the famous "The dress". They're on the ends of the highest balcony of the hotel that's directly south of the skyscraper with the crane. **Pogo stick, near the north-east corner of the city. The pogo stick can kill people and blow up vehicles if you jump on them, doing so with D.R.M. vehicles/soldiers will not give you heat. **Football field with a usable ball, at the western edge of the old town. **The strange winching machine, at the football field. **N³ logo. **Scorp Avaranch clothing store. **Just Jeans store. **Bolos banana stand. *Marina, south of the old town. *Cargo port. There's no cargo ships, but there are military ships, including Military Corvettes, CS Powerrun 77s, and Urga Hrochs. *The largest police station in Medici. Location It is located in the province of Regno, on the southern coast. Completion To complete this settlement you must destroy the following objects: *8 Di Ravello billboards. *1 Police station. *3 Captains. *7 Fuel Tanks. *1 Monitoring System. This one has 8 antennas, making this particular one of the biggest monitoring systems one of the largest in Medici. You get 2 minutes 30 to complete this monitoring system instead of 1 minute 30 because of the size and amounts of antennas. *2 Projectors. *2 Propaganda Vans. *6 Speakers. *2 Sphere Tanks. *3 Di Ravello statues. *8 Transformers. *1 Water tower. *Raise the flag. Rewards: *3 Challenges: "Metropolis Tour", "Burst Training Course" and "City Sprint". Vehicles This city is home to a variety of vehicles, both land and sea. *The Mugello HQ has some of their branded vehicles. *Civilian vehicles plus Weimaraner W3s can be driving around. *There's two ports. **Civilian dock/marina south of the old town. It has several boats and a seaplane. **Large civilian cargo port at the eastern end of the city. Strangely only military ships can be found here. Before liberation there can be Urga Hrochs, Corvettes and others. After liberation there's a rebel corvette. Trivia *This is the only settlement in Regno. Thus, if you liberate this city, you also liberate this province, which contributes to liberating Insula Striate (unless this is your last province to liberate). *There are some relatively unique soldiers here. **There is a machine gunner with a U-39 Plechovka at the billboard between the gas station (the one in the skyscrapers) and the docks. **There are two D.R.M. members armed with U-39 Plechovkas near the two Sphere Tanks in the docks. The two D.R.M. members can be either two grunts, two elites, two captains, a grunt and a captain, a grunt and a elite, or an elite with an captain. **A helicopter pilot with a CS Predator at the top of a building. *According to the map description for Cava Grande Secunde, its Excavators are so large that can be seen from this city on a clear day. *This city can be considered the successor to the capitals of previous nations in previous games: **Panau City - Panau - Just Cause 2 **Esperito City - San Esperito - Just Cause (1) Gallery JC3 Citate di Ravello Skylineajm.jpg|Aerial of the city skyline. JC3 Citate di Ravello Rain.jpg|Cityscape during rain. Black Hand Titan at Di Ravellos house.png|Black Hand soldier at Di Ravello's house shortly after town takeover. City Sprint race map.png|Map of the city, showing the "City Sprint" race track. Citispeed Eco 75 (near Citate Di Ravello).png|Citispeed Eco 75 east of the city. Women with the dress at Citate Di Ravello.png|Women with the dress at a hotel balcony. Citate Di Ravello (north-west corner view).png|North-west corner view. JC3 loading image with Stria Ghibli 3 and Citate Di Ravello.png|One of the loading images. The text and picture are never related. The plane is a Stria Ghibli 3. Citate Di Ravello building with opera music.png|One of the buildings at the old town, which emits opera music from its top floor. Medici city.png|In a promotional trailer. Citate Di Ravello during opening sequence.png|As seen during the games opening sequence. Citate Di Ravello at night.png Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Locations Category:Cities